


Stars Guide Our Paths (Back To Each Other)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [43]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Promises to be friends forever and then eventually two friends reunite in a darker galaxy.





	Stars Guide Our Paths (Back To Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



They huddled together on the cot in the darkened quarters, listening to the sleeping sounds of the other Order initiates. Their lekku and montrals twitching as they overheard the vibrations.

"Talik?"

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"Promise that whatever happens; if we don't get chosen as Padawans together that we'll still be friends?"

"I promise, Ahsoka. We'll remain friends no matter what happens."

Ahsoka wraps her slim arms around Talik's middle, sighing happily as Talik embrace. She buried her nose into Talik's neck and inhaled her friend's scent as Talik giggled quietly.

"I'm glad. I want us to be friends forever, Talik."

 

She wasn't jealous. 

She wasn't.

Ahsoka stood by their cots, clutching at one of the blankets that they had sometimes shared at night, watching as Talik glanced over her shoulder with wide, nervous eyes before she followed her new Master from the initiate quarters. 

She felt her lower lip tremble and sniffed as she watched her Twi'lek friend finally disappear around a corner. Then she felt someone lightly and clumsily brush her mental barriers sensing gentle care in the intention.

_'I promise, Ahsoka. We'll be friends forever no matter what happens.'_

Ahsoka smiled a bit, sending her gratitude back to Talik as she sat down on the cot, watching other Masters and Knights mill amongst the initiates. She wondered if one of them was going to choose her as well.

*

"You mean like this?"

"No, no. Not like that, you'll hurt yourself if you keep doing it like that. Like this, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka watched fascinated Talik carefully levitated several items along with her lightsabers onto a high shelf before gathering the Force around her and jump gracefully as a dancer would to that raised ledge.

Sometimes she wished that she was graceful and beautiful like her friend; that they could be Jedi Knights and go on lots of missions beyond the Jedi Temple together as Talik had recently passed her Trials and raised to Knighthood.

Ahsoka sighed as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind; a Jedi was not supposed to think that. A real Jedi was supposed to be above such views, lest the Dark Side tempt them from the Light.

But she wasn't even a Padawan yet, so did that make her a real Jedi still?

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka blinked quickly and realized that she'd been caught staring as she noted the concerned look on Talik's face. She forced herself to smile at her friend.

"Its nothing, Talik. Show me again?"

Talik tilted her head slightly, watching her in silence before nodding once.

"I can do that. I'll make sure you are ready to be a Padawan soon, Ahsoka." 

"Thank you, Talik. I'm glad to have a friend like you," Ahsoka said, smiling slightly.

"I am glad to have you among my friends as well, Ahsoka," Talik said as she clipped her lightsabers back onto her belt. "Now pay close attention to this lesson..."

*

Ahsoka came out of the meditation trance as a familiar presence brushed against her mind. She hadn't felt that Force presence for many years and left her quarters.

As she walked through the base, she wondered where her friend could have been hiding all these years that neither she and the Rebellion nor the Sith Inquisitors and the Empire hadn't been able to find her.

The question was running through her mind, along with many others as she stopped beside Rex, not looking at her as he glanced at her.

"Is it her?" Ahsoka asked softly, careful not to draw further attention to herself even as hazel eyes readily found hers.

"Yeah. Color me surprised that the kid managed to find her when no one else knew how." Rex answered quietly, nudging her gently with one shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I think so," Ahsoka answered quickly. "I'm just surprised that she's alive. Think I should talk to her, Rex?"

"I think she's already decided that for you, Ahsoka," Rex stated calmly, his spine straightening.

"What -"

"Ahsoka."

Her voice was still as beautiful as Ahsoka remembered it from their days in the Temple together, though deeper now with age and time. She met Talik's gaze and slight smile with a nervous fluttering in her stomach.

"Talik. I - 'm glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you as well, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka moved to hug, savoring the closeness and warmth of their bodies as Talik embraced her.

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Ahsoka."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little treat. I have plans for more future Ahsoka/Talik fics, but I wanted to give you this little bit based your letter prompts.


End file.
